


Stiles In Control

by Zoe13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh no you don't," Stiles glared at Scott and then Derek in turn. "I am my own person. You don't get to 'own me.' What am I, a trophy for the toughest werewolf?"</p><p>Or, Derek and Scott start fighting over Stiles and stop focusing on real problems, and Stiles has to save them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf fic. :)

"Get off me, Scott," Stiles whined, shoving at his best friend to no avail. Scott was practically in his lap, and seriously? Not cool, dude. "Get off."

"Fine." Scott leaned in, licked his neck, and backed off.

"What the hell, man?" Stiles shrieked, rubbing at the saliva. "Is that poisonous or something?"

Scott rolled his eyes and Allison tittered across the room. Stiles forgot the disgusting werewolf saliva on his neck and smiled. 

Allison was back. The Alpha pack was gone after a long and tedious battle, and Erica had shown up. 

Yeah. Pretty amazing. They'd all thought it was Erica's body and- seriously? Wolfy-senses? Couldn't they smell that it wasn't her? What the fuck. Anyway, they were still all together. But not like that. Just...Ew. Though Erica and Boyd were together. But it was only them. 

Stiles shook his head to clear his thoughts. They'd gotten to the bottom of the killings and defeated the Alpha pack. That was all that mattered. Except for Scott's behavior. 

For some reason Allison thought it was funny that her werewolf boyfriend was constantly half-sitting on his human best friend. Like, whatever.

Stiles stood and stretched, inching away as Scott reached for him. 

"I gotta go," Stiles explained, leaning over and re-tying his shoe laces before straightening and waving. "Have fun."

With a waggle of his eyebrows, he was gone, the door shutting silently behind him. He pulled his jacket more tightly around him and turned up the collar, breathing on his hands. It was fucking cold in Beacon Hills and Fall wasn't even over. 

"Stiles."

Stiles let out a very [un]manly screech and leaped at least ten feet in the air. Okay, maybe it was more like five inches. The point was that he was very scared. 

"What the hell, man? Stop doing that! I'm not all wolfy like you- I don't just 'sense' people coming!"  
Derek's lips twitched, but he didn't smile. Stiles pouted. 

"You smell like Scott."

"Uh...hello? Best friend? Movie night?"

"Too much," Derek grunted. 

"Thank you for elaborating," Stiles sniped. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Not important." Derek stepped forward. "Pull down your collar."

"What? No! It's freezing."

"Do you like your throat attached to you or not?" Derek asked, unamused. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned down his collar, shivering as the cold air hit his exposed neck.

"Happ- what the fuck man!" Derek leaned in and licked Stiles neck, a little to the right of where Scott had. "What am I, a werewolf lollipop?" 

"Werewolf saliva is very strongly scented and each scent is unique," Derek grouched.

"That's gross man. I need to get home and shower before I get sick with some alien illness." Stiles headed forward to his car. He turned to wave to Derek, but the alpha was already gone.

Stiles snorted. Typical.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles picked up his sandwich, eyeing it thoughtfully before taking a bite. Scott was acting weird, and Derek was acting weirder. Allison had told Stiles that Scott was just being over-protective of his best friend (by licking him? Seriously?) Which had sort of maybe kind of made sense. But then what the hell was Derek doing?

Speak of the devil-possibly literally, he thought, as Derek climbed through the window behind him. He so could not tell who it was because of his scent. Nope. Not a werewolf and not a creeper. 

"Hey Derek."

"I thought you claimed to not have 'wolfy-senses'," Derek said, sitting in a chair. 

Stiles took another bite of his sandwich. "My senses must be stronger when I eat," he said with his mouth full. Derek snorted. 

"I doubt it," he said. 

"Well, if I'm so uncool, why are you here?" Stiles griped, finishing off his sandwich disgruntedly. 

"I smell Scott."

"So?"

"On you."

"Oh shit. You are so not licking me again!" Stiles jumped up and Derek glared. Very darkly. "Oookay. Fine. Just hurry up." 

Derek leaned in and licked his cheek before leaping out the window. 

"Ew!" Stiles whined, scrubbing at his cheek with his hand. 

He had definitely not liked that. Not one bit. No, sirree.  
__

"Gross," Scott said, sniffing. Allison immediately burst into giggles as Stiles glared. He directed his glare at her as Scott licked his face. 

"Seriously man?" Stiles demanded. This had been going on for several weeks and Stiles was ready to explode. 

Derek entered the room and Stiles gaped. 

"Why does he use your door?" He complained at Scott. Derek scowled. 

"I've used your door," he said. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, what did you need?" Scott asked. Derek plopped (yeah, literally plopped) on Stiles' other side. 

"I just came to visit some of the pack," he said innocently. Stiles gaped again. 

"What?"

Derek leaned in and licked Stiles and it was suddenly clear. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, Scott leaned over and licked him too.

"Hey-" 

Derek growled and licked him. Stiles rubbed at his face.

"Guys, seri-" he started, but Scott licked him again. As Derek leaned in, Stiles flew off the couch, smacking into a chair and practically leaping onto Allison. "Oh no you don't," Stiles glared at Scott and then Derek in turn. "I am my own person. You don't get to 'own me.' What am I, a trophy for the toughest werewolf?"

Derek only glared, but Scott looked at least a little sheepish. 

"But I-" he started. 

"No!" Stiles yelped, letting go of Allison. "I don't want to hear your arguments! I can smell how I want!" He stomped out of the house, nearly tripping over a surprised Isaac. 

"Sorry, are you alright?" Isaac asked. Stiles sighed. 

"Scott and Derek keep licking me," he explained. "Something about scent? I don't get it. I need to find a smell that they don't care about. My natural smell is just too weak I guess. They need to stop licking me." Or, at least Scott does, he added mentally, before smacking himself. Isaac eyed him sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know," Stiles sighed. "I just need- wait." 

Grabbing the unsuspecting werewolf's arm, he dragged him away.  
__

"Derek's gonna kill me," Isaac said. Stiles snorted. 

"Just pull your puppy eyes. He'll deny it until the day he dies, but they always work on him. Besides, he shouldn't care as long as I don't smell like Scott."

"I don't know about that one," Isaac mumbled, but Stiles chose to ignore him. 

"Now, hand me a shirt."

"Everyone's going to think we're sleeping together," Isaac said, handing Stiles a shirt from his drawer. 

"Then I'll explain. No one would believe you'd hook up with me anyway." He rummaged through Isaac's top drawer. "Do you wear any spray?"

"No," Isaac said. 

"Well, you're gonna have to lick me."

"What? No!"

"Come on, Isaac, pleeeease?"

Isaac sighed before leaning in and licking him. "I don't know why everyone says my puppy dog eyes are so great. Yours are horrifyingly fantastic," he half-griped. 

"What can I say? It's a gift," Stiles shrugged. "Anyway, now I can visit Scott in peace."

__

"What the hell!" Scott shrieked as Stiles re-entered his house. "What did you do, bathe in Isaac? You smell more like him than he does!"

Stiles snorted. "Don't be a drama-queen. Now I won't smell like you or Derek, so you can stop using me as a werewolf lollipop."

"I doubt Derek will be happy."

Stiles let out a long-suffering sigh. "Derek's never happy."

"True," Scott agreed. 

"Isaac? I need to talk to you." Derek walked in through the door and stopped. "Where's Isaac? I smell him in here."

"Uh..." suddenly Stiles was unsure.

"That's Stiles you're smelling," Scott supplied unhelpfully. He was so not Stiles' best friend for three minutes. 

"Why?" Derek demanded, quite unamused. Stiles scowled right back at him. 

"Because I hate being licked and this way I don't smell like you or Scott."

"But you smell like Isaac!" Stiles swore Derek was whining. 

"But not Scott!" Stiles grinned.

"Shower. Now. You smell more like Isaac than you've ever smelled like Scott."

"What?"

"Shower!" Derek yelled. Stiles stuck his tongue out at him and went up to use Scott's shower. 

He climbed out the window afterwards, but they caught him.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles entered the room, waving around his sheets of paper. 

"Hey guys! I have som-"

He was, however, cut off as Scott sat him on the couch and licked him. Erica, Lydia, and Isaac watched blankly as Derek growled and licked him, sitting on his other side.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Ahem. So there was-" he was cut off again as Scott licked him, looking triumphantly at Derek. Stiles waited for Derek to lick him before continuing, knowing it would happen immediately anyway. "As I was saying. The police found a body in the woo-"

Scott licked him twice and looked at Derek so childishly, Stiles half-expected him to stick his tongue out at the alpha. Derek licked Stiles' cheek three times and Stiles groaned exasperatedly. 

"Anyway," he continued; "the body was a male's, and it turns out-" the two werewolves each licked him at the same time and Stiles felt like peanut butter stuck between two slices of bread. 

"Stiles," Lydia said finally; "do you want me to read the sheet out loud?"

"You might as well," Stiles sighed, handing her the sheet.

"Okay, here's the deal," Lydia started. "There was a body found in the woods. It was male. It was identified as Jason Henthorn, the guy who works at the hair salon down by the grocery store. He's about thirty, and single. No family. Cause of death- undetermined from multiple injuries that would prove fatal, including- broken neck, pierced lungs, stab to heart, and bleed in brain.   
Final decision, stab to heart."

"So?" Scott asked between licks that were growing more and more rapid. Stiles felt saliva dripping down his face and winced. 

"Stop!" Stiles shrieked, standing and crossing the room. Derek and Scott pouted, and Stiles sat by Boyd and Isaac, using his eyes to beg them for help. Isaac rolled his eyes and nodded, and Stiles continued. "Alright, so last week, Benjamin Slatter was killed on the same day of the week, and in the same way. There seems to be no connection or similarity between the two other than the fact that they're both men.   
Also, I've been investigating the area and my books tell me that there were magic users there, but not until after the second death. Whoever is using magic is not the murderer."

"Good job, Stiles," Scott praised. Derek grunted. 

"Thanks. Now we need to study this and find a pattern. I'd also love to meet whoever the magic user is, but, as always, lives come first, human or not human. Well, let's get started!"

Stiles unrolled a map of Beacon Hills and laid it on the table, pointing at one of two red x's. 

"This x is where Henthorn died- Slatter died where this other x is. One was out in the woods and the other was outside of his farmhouse. They're sort of close to each other- Slatter lived on the edge of the woods Henthorn lived in," he explained. The others nodded. 

"So you think whatever is doing this is in that general area?" Derek asked, standing to get a closer look.

Stiles nodded. "It makes sense, at least. I thought maybe we should check out the area and see if there's anything I've missed that you'll pick up better."

Derek licked him and Stiles shrieked.

"Stop it!" He whined, drying his cheek and glaring at the alpha. Scott growled and stood. "No! Sit down, Scott! I'm not going to be bothered by this right now." Stiles folded up the map and stormed out.

"Don't you think you're being a little excessive?" Lydia asked. Both of the guilty party shook their heads, glaring at each other before turning away. "Is there anyone who you wouldn't mind Stiles smelling like?"  
__

"No. Absolutely not!" Jackson folded his arms. 

Oh yeah. He was back too. Unfortunately. 

"Jackson," Lydia scolded. "Would you like to have Scott and Derek have a licking battle over you? Would you wish that on even your worst enemy?"

"...no," Jackson admittedly begrudgingly. Stiles tried not to snicker as he pouted. 

"So lick him," Lydia said calmly. 

Jackson turned to Stiles. "But I can't!"

"Just do it!" Lydia shrieked. Stiles clapped his hands over his ears and Jackson grimaced, leaning in and licking him twice as directed. 

"I'm not that ugly," Stiles grumbled. 

"Oh, that's not it, dear," Lydia smiled sweetly. "Jackson had an embarrassingly huge crush on you in fourth grade and it makes him mad because that's when he found out he was bi."

Jackson dove out the window and Stiles' jaw dropped. 

"Okaaay," he said finally. "I, err, should go."

He left very quickly, still gaping like a fish.  
__

Scott kicked frustratedly at a broken beer bottle, watching as it flew between several trees and out of sight. 

"There's nothing to see!" He complained. "Nothing to glean anything from, at least. They weren't even killed in the same sort of landscape."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair (yay, he finally had hair!) and sat on a rock, watching Derek sniff around. The others were absent, and so he'd been stuck with Grumpypants and Allison's #1 fangurl. "I know. There aren't even signs of a scuffle, or anything."

"I can smell the people that were here," Derek said. Stiles froze.

"Anything about a struggle? Perspiration or whatever weird stuff you wolfy people smell?"

"No," Derek frowned. "Nothing."

"Well, what about blood?"

"No blood," Derek grunted, frowning in consternation. 

"Exactly. They were killed somewhere else and moved." Stiles beamed.

"But they were still bleeding- there should be some smell."

"The blood had probably stopped by then and didn't land in anything. When they moved the body, the cleaned out the air, but if blood had been left behind, you would still be able to smell it, right? Well, if he was stabbed and all that here, there would be a lot of blood. And I somehow doubt they washed the grass."

"Why do you have to smell like Jackson?" Scott whined. "It's gross!"

Stiles facepalmed. "Did you really get nothing out of that whole conversation?"  
__

"So, thanks to Stiles, we at least have a reasonable theory that the bodies were moved," Derek told the pack. Stiles beamed again, feeling rather intelligent. "But we still need to know several things. What's doing this, why they're doing this, what the connection between the victims is, and where the bodies are being moved from. Stiles obtained some books from Deaton on magical beings, and you are each going to take one and use it as we go back over each crime scene now that they've removed all the yellow tape."

"What are we going to be doing with the books?" Isaac asked. 

"We will be using them to identify tracks these creatures might have left behind when moving the bodies and patterns in how they're being killed," Derek explained. "We also need to look out for any similarities in the two victims."

Stiles absently smacked Scott as the werewolf leaned in to lick him and grabbed his back pack. Pulling out several books, he began to pass them out. 

It was going to be a long night, he thought, as he ducked under Derek's arm to avoid being licked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Witches? Hm...maybe vampires..." Stiles rummaged through a large stack of papers, looking at different files he'd made over the past months after more and more supernatural creatures showed up to make their lives difficult. 

"Stiiiiles," Jackson called. "We're gonna watch a movie, remember?"

"Just a second," Stiles called back down the stairs, shuffling the papers back together and grabbing the vampire file. He descended quickly and almost ran into Derek. The alpha took a sniff and growled frustratedly, remembering his agreement to not lick Stiles as long as he smelled like Jackson. 

Somehow Stiles' and Jackson's arrangement had led into a close friendship. Apparently the way to a werewolf's heart was smelling like him. Huh. 

"Sit by me!" Scott called from the couch. Jackson growled and Stiles facepalmed before wedging in between the pair. Derek glared from his spot near the stairs. 

"I'm sitting by him next time," he stated. Scott narrowed his eyes. 

"Me too!" Jackson called, and Scott growled, realizing he'd missed his chance to claim the other side. Stiles considered getting a planner for when each werewolf would sit by him. 

"Alright! Let's get started," he suggested. Boyd started the movie with an amused look on his face. 

Halfway through Iron Man 2, Stiles stood to get a drink. 

"What do you need?" Scott asked. "I'll get it for you."

"I just wanted a coke..." Stiles frowned. Jackson stood up too. 

"I'll get it!" He volunteered. Stiles' eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

"Err..."

"I'll get it," Derek said sternly. Boyd paused the movie and the remaining people/werewolves in the room turned to watch the unfolding drama, still shoveling popcorn into their mouths.

"I want to get it!" Scott protested. Lydia snorted and whispered something to Allison. All Stiles caught was 'Disney' and he decided it would be best to not call her out on it. 

Scott stood and stepped forward, and Jackson lunged at Stiles, wrapping his arms and legs around the boy. Being more wiry than bulky, Stiles swayed, unamused by the pouty glaring face Jackson was directing at Scott over Stiles' shoulder as he clung tightly with his limbs like Stiles was a pole. 

Stiles fell with a crash and Jackson disentangled himself before they hit the floor, looking apologetic for the first time in his life. 

"Sorry..."

"Got it." Derek returned with a coke and Stiles sighed, pulling himself up and sitting back down on the couch, opening the vampire file. Jackson literally curled up into Stiles' side and Lydia snickered. Scott sat down with crossed arms and an ill-concealed pout. 

Jackson leaned up to lick Stiles and Scott did also. 

"Hey! Derek hasn't licked me, Scott. You're not allowed to lick me!" Stiles protested. Scott shrugged. 

"Jackson's scent is just as annoying now."

"Why?"

"Because!" Scott's bottom lip stuck out and shit- did it just tremble? Stiles was fighting so hard not to laugh. 

"Eh, don't worry. Jackson hates me." Stiles reconsidered his words as soon as they left his mouth. 

"I don't hate you." Jackson sounded offended and Stiles looked down to see that the werewolf was looking up at him with wide, innocent, hurt-filled eyes.   
Derek licked Stiles and the boy snapped. 

"I need to concentrate!" He shrieked in a very [un]manly way, before sweeping up the vampire file and running upstairs. Slamming the door to the room he kept all his research in, he yanked out his mountain ash and made a circle as quickly as possible, before throwing himself on the bed and opening the file.   
__

"So...vampires. Go figure," Stiles rolled his eyes. "The bodies weren't moved- the absence of blood was just because you drank it. Blah blah. How boring."

"You really shouldn't find this boring considering the fact that you're tied to a chair and your friends don't know where you are," one of the vampires sneered. Stiles was tempted to look at his fingernails boredly, but his arms were firmly tied down.   
He'd give them that- at least they could tie ropes. 

The leader/big cheese/vampire alpha/head man narrowed his eyes. 

"Why aren't you afraid?" He asked. Stiles sighed a long-suffering sigh. 

"Because I've had three werewolves scenting me for a week and two scenting me for months before that. It's a competition. At this point, not only are they pros at finding me, they're always looking for me anyway."

"Oh." The leader/big cheese/vampire alpha/head man seemed at a loss for words. "Well we'll leave your friends a surprise."

And without any further he leaned forward and bit Stiles' neck, drawing blood but letting it flow out.

"Damn," was all Stiles could say.


	5. Chapter 5

"Err..." Stiles woke with a groan. There was no blinding light as he came to- there was actually no light, and for a moment he thought he'd already gone blind. Someone turned the lights on, however, and he grabbed at the blankets, yanking them over his head.  
Wait. Blankets?

"Stiles!" Stiles peered over the blanket to see Scott waving at him. The entire pack was standing at the end of the bed and Stiles almost shrieked in surprise. 

"So! I'm a vampire?" He asked, freaked out. Derek shook his head. 

"Your body rejected it for some reason- sort of like Lydia's body rejected the werewolf bite."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. That's very fortunate. Imagine if I'd turned into a vampire! We could remake Twilight. All we'd need is a girl. Or a guy. We could make it Twilight: The Gay Edition-"

"Stiles!" Lydia glared. "Shut up! And you need rest. You should go back to sleep."

"But I-" he took a look at her face and snapped his mouth shut. "Fine." He sank back into the bed and closed his eyes. The door shut but he could hear two different breaths, and he knew that two people had stayed in the room. His heart rate slowed down as he breathed deeper, and he knew they thought he was asleep. 

"Derek." So it was Derek and Scott. "You know why his body rejected it, don't you?"

"That doesn't matter." Derek deflected the question. "We need to find these bastards. I let myself get distracted, and look what happened!"

"Derek, it's not your fault. We've all been too lax." Stiles almost leaped out of the bed as Scott comforted Derek. What the hell?

"We barely killed one when we got Stiles back. We need to do some research on how to better kill them," Derek said. His voice had a steely edge, and Stiles was tempted to send out a prayer for the vampires before he remembered that they'd tried to make him one. 

"You didnt answer my question, Derek," Scott said finally, and Stiles knew that Derek had hoped he'd forget. 

"Just leave it, Scott- you'd rather not know. He certainly never will." The door slammed and Scott huffed out a breath, before following. 

Stiles fell asleep frustrated.  
__

Two days of research and a failed pop quiz later, and Stiles had figured out the best way to kill the vampires. 

"Well," he told the pack, "we got off lucky, because we can avoid the chop-off-their-heads-and-stuff-them-with-garlic process."

"Ew," was all Lydia said, but Stiles wasn't fooled. She'd probably be the first one doing it if they had to.

"So what are we doing?" Erica asked. Stiles tapped his printed sheets of paper absently. 

"There are several options. One, if a werewolf gives them the bite, they'll crawl off and die a few hours later. But you can't just snap at them, it has to be a real bite, like you're trying to make them a werewolf. Their vampire-ness will reject the bite really violently, and they'll die. Two, believe it or not, a wolfsbane bullet will do the trick. It makes them explode. And three, just rip them apart, honestly."

Derek nodded. "Scott? Can you get Allison to supply some bullets?"

"I have my own," Stiles said.

"I meant for Lydia," Derek said. "None of us would be able to use it, and I really don't want you using a gun."

Stiles batted Jackson away as he tried to lick him and scowled. "Hello? My dad is the frickin' sheriff. I can shoot better than any of you."

The look Derek gave him was unconvinced, but he finally nodded. "You need some sort of defense anyway."

"Why are Lydia and Stiles going?" Erica asked.

"We heard that there are several humans trapped wherever the vampires are," Derek explained. "We'll need as many people as we can get to help pull them out. Our best option is to have Stiles and Lydia find them and help them out while we get rid of the vampires."

Stiles nodded in agreement. "With wolfsbane bullets, Lydia and I should be fine."

Jackson managed to lick him, and Stiles sighed as Scott tackled him to the floor. Derek pulled him up off the floor and licked him, and Erica giggled. Stiles scowled and stormed out if the room.

"I'm stealing your room to research in peace, Isaac!" He called, shutting the door and setting his laptop on Isaac's desk.  
Muttering to himself, he opened another file on vampires. "Hm...garlic and wolfsbane are the most efficient combination on bullets..." 

"Hello."

With another [un]manly shriek, Stiles turned around. Vampire fangs grinned at him from the face of a young man. Shit.

"Hey. Cool- a vampire," he said, trying for nonchalance. It wasn't necessary, however, because at the word 'vampire,' the door flew open and Derek burst in, the rest of the pack close behind. In a moment the vampire was pressed against the wall, Scott on one side and Jackson on the other, the two snarling in its -his?- face. 

"Where are the rest of you?" Isaac demanded, rather more fiercely than the werewolf normally spoke. 

"I like this one- he's crazy," the vampire grinned toothily. Or fangily. 

"Scott, you stay. The rest of you leave," Derek ordered. Without a word they left, going into the kitchen and waiting.  
__

Scott and Derek returned half an hour later. 

"Did you find out where they are?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah," was all Scott said.

"We'll know the place when we get to it," Derek told them, sitting down at the counter. "I brought your laptop down, Stiles."

"Oh thanks!" Stiles grabbed it. "I'd better go now. If my homework isn't done, I'll be grounded."

"Get your gun ready, Stiles. Scott, get Lydia her gun and bullets. We'll head over there tomorrow. Apparently the vampires had a fight between themselves and half of them split off and left for New York, so we've got that many less to reckon with." Derek went to his room and Stiles headed home, deciding it would be best not to ask how they'd gotten the information out of the vampire.

Sometimes, ignorance really is bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

This was so not part of the plan. Stiles was pretty sure that if Derek had foreseen this, he would have rehashed the whole thing.  
Unfortunately, however, Derek did not have the gift of foresight, and so Stiles and Lydia were currently running as if their lives depended upon it. Which they sort of did. 

"Stiles!" Lydia yelled. "Sharp left!" 

Stiles veered to the left, narrowly missing the edge of the door, and cursed vampires' agility as the four vampires easily slid around the corner into the room. 

"Gentlemen," he greeted. 

"Excuse me?" One said, and Stiles coughed. 

"Oh! I thought you were male. I'm so sorry. They just look so pretty with the long flowing hair and thin faces and all that. Really, it's not an insult at all to be told you look like them. If you're a girl, that is." The female bared her teeth, her fangs glistening in the low light. 

"Stiles..." Lydia warned, backing away. Knowing that Lydia was no coward, Stiles figured it must be pretty bad. 

"Where do you get your hair done?" Stiles asked, inching to the left. Lydia followed, catching on. The vampires circled with him unconsciously, hissing but too mad to jump forward. 

"Yes, do you use Herbal Essences?" Lydia asked. "Frankly, I'm a little jealous. I use Fructis and my hair isn't that wonderful."

As Lydia spoke, Stiles' mind raced. There were no windows, and he had the door keys that Isaac had retreived for them from a vampire's body. He had two options. One, he could get to the door, drag Lydia out, and lock the vampires in, or two, he could shove Lydia out, and lock the door with him inside so that he could shoot as many as possible and slow them down, thus saving Lydia. If he went for the first option, the vampires would break down the door. 

He could shoot at least two before they got to him, he decided. 

"By the way," he said off-handedly, "can you suggest a dentist to me? Your fangs look so genuine! I should get some put in. They're all the rage now, you know- what with Twilight and all."

He reached the door and, with one powerful shove, had Lydia crying out in surprise before he slammed the door in her face and locked it. Ignoring the beating on her side of the door, he drew his gun. The she-vampire raised an eyebrow.

"A pathetic gun? We are supernatural creatures, boy! A gun will do us no harm."

With a steady hand, Stiles fired a single shot. Blood blossomed on the vampire's chest and her mouth made an o shape before she fell, writhing on the ground. With a scream, she exploded. Stiles grimaced. 

"It's really not the gun you need to worry about," he said, "it's the bullets."

"Stiles Stilinkski, if you don't open this door I'll-"

Stiled cut Lydia off, still eyeing the shocked vampires. "You'll what? Come find my remnants and burn them? Oh! Tell Isaac he can have my skateboard. I never used it anyway."

"I'll get Derek!" Lydia screamed at him. The three remaining vampires stared blankly at him. 

"Go ahead. I'll probably be gone by then, so goodbye! I'm glad we got to be friends! And tell Jackson he's adorable when he's clingy." When there was no answer, he figured that she'd left. Good. Now on to the others. 

Stiles fired five times. To his surprise, four bullets found the correct targets, and each vampire went down in a heap, writhed, and then exploded. 

He stared. And stared some more. 

"Seriously? The big bad vampires? Oh come on."  
__

Stiles nearly crashed into Lydia and Derek. 

"Fuck!" Lydia let loose and then grabbed Stiles. "Damn you!"

"Yes, thank you, you're too kind," Stiles babbled as he reloaded his gun. Derek had stopped and was looking at him. "What?"

"You're an idiot. We were coming."

"You can only distract a vampire for so long," Stiles said. "Now, save it for later."

"I will," Derek said, with a look Stiles couldn't place but gave him chills. 

"Well, well, well. The big bad wolf, a vampire, and a human." Stiles turned to see the vampire who had bitten him. "Oh! Pardon. Where are my manners? I'm Emeth." He cocked his head to the left as he grinned in greeting, and Stiles glared at him. 

"It didn't work."

Emery took a step back. "What?"

"It didn't work. My body rejected it."

"But that's impossible! Unless..." Emeth paled and Derek stiffened beside Stiles. 

"What?"

"Oh my gosh! You're the alpha's mate!"

"Who says 'oh my gosh' anymore?" Lydia asked boredly. 

"I'm his WHAT!" Stiles shrieked. 

"His mate! The only time a body can successfully reject a bite and live is if it's mate is a different supernatural creature! And he's always following you around to make sure you're alright and right now-" Emeth stopped. "I threatened the alpha's mate. Even a weak alpha will go berserk! Shitshitshit!"

At this point Stiles was ninety-nine percent sure Emeth was talking to himself. 

Suddenly the posh-looking vampire turned and ran, letting out a scream that sounded as unearthly as a werewolf's howl. Vampires flooded out of the different rooms and followed him, scampering out of the building. 

Stiles whirled on Derek. 

"I'm your WHAT!" he shrieked again.

__

"We will be talking about this later, Derek Hale!" Stiles commanded, grasping the arm of a shaking woman. "Sh...it's alright." His voice changed immediately and he knelt by her. "You're safe now."

Derek, Stiles, and Lydia had found the room that held the human prisoners, and were currently trying to calm them down enough to get them home.

Stiles fumbled with another knot, smiling (hopefully) reassuringly at the old man in the chair. Turning, he glared at Derek. "And you're not getting out of it!" He hissed. 

"Can you get home?" Lydia asked several people. Only one woman couldn't find her way easily, and Lydia volunteered to take her home. 

"I'll go with you," Stiles offered. "As a precaution."

"Alright." 

Leaving Derek with the remaining people, they helped the woman out to Jackson's car. Lydia already had the keys, and so Stiles slid into the passenger side. The woman silently climbed into the back seat and smiled weakly. 

"What the hell was that back there?" Lydia asked, and Stiles knew exactly what she was referring too. 

"I have no idea," Stiles groaned, "but I will drag it out of him."


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles had headed home after they brought the woman to her family. Confronting Derek at four in the morning did not sound like it would end well, and so he'd climbed into his own window and fallen into bed, leaving it for the next day.  
And that was why he was standing in front of Derek's door, contemplating how to approach the issue- not that he could figure out what the fuck the issue was anyway. Derek surely had a wonderful explanation for this.

Leaning forward, he finally knocked on the door. 

"Stiles!" Isaac answered it with a smile. Stiles walked in and shut the door firmly. 

"Where's Derek?"

"Uh...he...err...he's out."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "He's hiding."

"Pretty much, yeah," Isaac said, shrugging in a what-can-you-do sort of manner. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Where is he?"

"I dunno. He's been gone all day- I think he figured you'd skip school and chase him down. Even though he's a big werewolf alpha and you're - no offense - just a human."

Stiles very much wanted to be offended, but Isaac was smiling very honestly and innocently. "None taken," he finally sighed. "But I am a pretty kick-ass human. I mean, I've got your alpha running away from me, don't I?"

"Well...he's always been a little emotionally..."

"Stunted?"

"I was going to say traumatized. But as a result, yes- stunted." Isaac plopped on a couch. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. I have a big, grouchy alpha to yank the truth out of. And I'm pretty sure it's going to be way different from what it appears."

"What happened?" Isaac queried. Stiles figured he had the time to explain. 

"Well, Derek, Lydia, and I met up with the head vampire...dude. The one who bit me. And when I explained that I'd successfully rejected the bite and lived, he flipped his shit and said I was 'the alpha's mate' before screaning and running away, taking all the remaining vampires with him." 

Isaac's jaw dropped. "Err..."

"Anyway, I'm just going to ask Derek about it- I mean, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to this whole thing, right?"

"Uh..."

"Yeah, me too, man." Stiles sighed again and sat down by Isaac. "I am waaay too tired for this shit."

"Why did he say that you were the alpha's mate because you successfully rejected the bite?"

"Well, apparently, if you have a mate of the supernatural kind, your bond keeps you from becoming a supernatural creature that is different from what your mate is. Like Jackson and Lydia are mates. Lydia's body rejected the bite because, at the time, Jackson was the kanima. But if Derek bit her now, she could turn into a werewolf. I did a shitload of research on it. But that doesn't explain what really happened with me."

Isaac facepalmed and Stiles decided not to comment, because at that moment, the door opened and Derek strode in. 

"Isaac, Stiles," he greeted. He turned to go to his room and Stiles stood, clearing his throat.

"Wiat a minute, Derek. I need to talk to you." 

Isaac inched out the door. 

"What?" The alpha demanded, glaring fiercely. 

"I need an explanation, Derek. And you know what I'm talking about- don't pretend you don't." 

"I don't think it's something to concern yourself with!" Derek glared even more fiercely, before turning his back on Stiles as he hung up his coat. Stiles had mentally lodged fifteen daggers into Derek's back before the werewolf turned around. 

"It concerns me because I'm the one being most affected!" Stiles glared right back at the alpha and Derek rolled his eyes. 

"I seriously doubt that," he muttered. Stiles ignored him.

"When a fucking vampire runs away because his bite didn't work on you, you're kind of involved!"

The window on Stiles' left slid open and a man dropped in, baring his fangs to show that he wasn't a man at all.

"Well, well, well," he started, "what-"

Blood blossomed on the vampire's chest, and Stiles was glad he'd used his silencer. The vampire slid to the floor.

"Vampires say that too much," Stiles whined to his gun. Derek raised an eyebrow. "Anyway! I deserve a damn explanation!"

"Myrid!" Another figure leaped through the window. Stiles fired again, still glaring at Derek. 

"Well, sourwolf?"

"I-" Derek started. 

A third vampire climbed through the window. Stiles fired again, and it sank on top of the first two. Striding over to the window, Stiles stuck his head out.

"Stop coming in here! I'm having a private conversation, and I've already killed three of you lot, so go away and come back later!" He yelled out the window. 

"Okay!" Came the reply. Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

"Huh. Anyway, as you were."

"I was-"

The second vampire groaned and got to it's knees, a gun shaking in it's hand. Growling in frustration, Stiles kicked it in the face and it dropped the gun. Another shot, and he turned to face Derek. The three bodies blew up suddenly and Stiles almost screamed in frustration. 

"Seriously! Just spit. It. Out."

"You're my mate!" Derek let loose, before resorting again to a glare. Stiles paused and then burst out laughing. 

"Oh man! I thought you were serious for a minute there!" 

"I was," Derek said, seeming to find no humor in it. After a moment, Stiles stopped laughing. 

"Oh. What exactly does that mean?"

"Awkward," someone whispered. Stiles' eyebrows furrowed. Derek looked surprised and Stiles realized just how frustrated Derek had been for him to not have noticed someone else's presence.  
Striding to Isaac's room, he shoved open the door with all his might. The door opened and seven bodies hit the floor on their backs.  
Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica were all smiling up at him sheepishly. They stood quickly, brushing off their clothes and all babbling at once.

"-were just leaving-"

"-got stuck-"

"-fell asleep earlier and didn't have time to leave-"

"-so damn interesting!"

"-remember, fifty bucks, Boyd-"

"-your face! Man, you looked so pissed-"

"-what does that mean?"

"Shut up!" Stiles shouted. Wordlessly they filed out the door. "And Isaac, you didn't 'get stuck in there.' You left out the other door, so you had to have climbed in your own window."

Isaac just smiled and winked, shutting the door behind him. Stiles heard bumping and whispered threats and realized they were listening through that door now. 

Whatever. He had issues to figure out. 

"So?" He demanded. Derek sighed. 

"When a werewolf has a mate-"

"No! I understand that! I meant...why me?" Stiles asked. 

"Because my wolf side and my human side both accepted you," Derek shrugged. Stiles heard an 'aawww,' from the other side of the door that he swore was Jackson. What even.

"Uh..."

"Yeah. I know. Anyway, I need to be going," Derek turned, but Stiles wasn't going to let him brush it off so easily. Reaching out, he grabbed the werewolf's arm and stepped closer.

"What does it mean to you?" He asked quietly. Derek's gaze softened. 

"It means that all of me is in love with a crazy, hyperactive teenager."

If there weren't 'aww's from all seven of the unwanted listeners, there were at least six. Stiles tried to ignore them.

"Well that's a bit convenient," Stiles said. 

"How so?"

"Well, the crazy, hyperactive teenager happens to be in love with a crazy, grouchy, controlling werewolf."

"Oh." Derek looked shocked and Stiles almost facepalmed. 

"Just kiss him!" Three voices chorused from the door, and Stiles shrugged, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and leaning in to kiss him. Derek smiled before their lips met, and Stiles smiled back into the kiss. The door flew open and Stiles jumped behind Derek, before peering over his shoulder suspiciously. The werewolf was glaring unamusedly at his pack.

"Can we go on double dates?" Lydia asked. Allison beamed. 

"We can go on triple dates!" She gushed. Lydia squealed. 

"Uhm, hello? Quadruple dates?" Erica said. Lydia squealed again and Stiles covered his ears. Derek pulled him around and rested an arm on his shoulders. 

"...I need a date," Isaac complained. Allison grinned wickedly at him. 

"You can always join our party," she said, motioning to Scott and waggling her eyebrows. Stiles cleared his throat. 

"TMI!" he yelped, grabbing Derek's hand and dragging him out the door. "You guys 'party' back here. Derek and I are leaving!"

Derek let himself to be led away and onto the sidewalk before he stopped. 

"What's your dad gonna do?"

"Flip his shit." Stiles shrugged. "Come over tomorrow and bring some bacon. If you bring bacon, he'll be alright."

"Bacon? If you say so."

"Bacon. Though a cake wouldn't hurt."

"You just want cake," Derek teased. Stiles grinned. 

"Well, yes, but it still might persuade him faster. He's gotten to like you since you and the pack have been running through our house. He still doesn't know why you're all running through our house, though. Huh. I should probably tell him about that..."

"Later," Derek said. "Right now let's just go for a walk."


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you say the flavor of these cupcakes was?"

"Chocolate bacon caramel," Derek answered the Sheriff. For a moment the Sheriff studied him, seemingly sizing him up. 

"You know, for a while I was suspicious of you, Derek- I'm not gonna lie. But recently I've come to realize you're not what I thought you were at first. I'm sorry I so quickly misjudged you. By the way- where did you get these cupcakes?"

"I made them."

Water flew across the table as Stiles spewed it over his cup. "Can you repeat that, Derek?" he asked. "Because I thought you just told my dad that you made the cupcakes."

"Oh haha," Derek griped. "I can cook. People actually say I'm good at it. How do you think Isaac's lived for so long? That kid couldn't even toast a bagel to save his life."

"I guess I assumed you lived off of pizza rolls and ramen," Stiles confessed. 

"Well," the Sheriff interrupted, "you're alright. I won't even bother with the 'if you hurt my son' speech-"

"Because you'd have to dig up my dead body."

"How's that?" Sheriff Stilinski asked him. 

"I've got seven teenagers that will follow me all over the world to kill me if I hurt Stiles," Derek grinned. "And if I did, I think I'd let them kill me."

"Aw...look at you being all romantic." Stiles wiped away a fake tear and Derek gave him a blank look. "Fine. Whatever. Point taken."  
__

"That went really well," Stiles commented, lacing their fingers together. "You know my dad is back there eating the last four cupcakes, right?"

"It's alright. I'll make more."

"Now I wanna see you bake," Stiles teased. "Do you growl when the egg whites won't separate? Wolf out when the cake falls?"

"Stiles, shut up."

"Break the oven when it won't cook right? Throw icing at Isaac when you spill the flour?"

"Stiles..."

"Oh! I bet you wear a frilly apron- don't hurt me!" Stiles took off running. He giggled hysterically as Derek chased after him, catching up in a few strides and grabbing him. 

"I know you're ticklish, Stiles."

"No! Not the sides-" Stiles flailed in Derek's arms as the alpha tickled him, screaming with laughter. "Stop! I can't breath!"

"Better?" Derek asked, letting go. Stiles flopped to the ground, lying on his back in the grass. 

"Shit, that hurts. I think you gave me athsma."

"Don't be a drama queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! And yes, chocolate bacon caramel cupcakes to exist.  
> Give me thine opinions. And thine chocolate.
> 
> As a warning, I have a new story planned, but it will be veeeeery different. It's going to be really sad, at first at least. Hopefully I can make the chapters longer. 
> 
> Anyway, just so you know. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whatcha think.


End file.
